The Unspoken Incident
by vez
Summary: Eventhough Sanzo and Hakkai understand each other perfectly, some things shouldn't be left unsaid. Written for the 38 Incidents Challenge.


                                                The Unspoken Incident

                                                By vez

He sat by the bed on rickety old wooden chair, hands folded on his lap. His composure was still -- he did not move save for the slight heaving of his chest and the flicker of the eyes. His eyes always look at the same things. It was as if there was a pattern that his vision of sight absolutely must follow. His eyes would be on Sanzo first, lying on the bed, sleeping. _Silent as death_. Then, as if he was somewhat disturbed by that comparison, his eyes would move to look out the window. The night was dark indeed. There was not enough moon tonight and too much clouds. With the two troublemakers fast asleep, there was uncomfortable quiet that invaded the room. _All is dark, silent and still. Nothing good will come out of it_. When he would tire of his inner musings on the night sky and the gloomy atmosphere in general, his eyes would irrevocably be back to his patient.

Sanzo had been seriously hurt from a stab wound from an attack a day ago. Hakkai had done his best to stop the bleeding but there was only so much his healing chi could do. Thank goodness Gojyo and Goku had found a more-than-capable healer with too much experience in dealing with the injured in the village. Many bandages and medication later, Sanzo was left to rest and let his body heal. Now, the healer told them, they play the waiting game.

It was an exhausting moment for all of them. But adrenaline and worry had kept them moving. Now that everything was done and over with, Gojyo and Goku had retreated to the privacy of their own rooms to collapse from the day's traumatic events.

Only Hakkai remained to keep watch over the healing Sanzo. This was not the first time Sanzo had been hurt and it was not the last time. _Nothing ever changes_. Hakkai realized that come what may, he would always be sitting by the bedside, waiting to Sanzo to awake. Truth to be told, he hated waiting. He absolutely detested being patient in situations like this. All he wanted to do was to shake Sanzo until he woke up and said that everything was fine. But no one heals in a day, not even a monk of the highest rank. Not even one who may or may not be the reincarnation of a god. So Hakkai knew he would keep on waiting by Sanzo's bedside, no matter how many times he would get hurt.

For a brief moment, Sanzo made a slight movement, a twitch really. Swiftly without realizing it, Hakkai had moved to stroke Sanzo's hair until the monk had settled back to peaceful sleep. The brunette smiled as he felt himself unconsciously reacting to the smile that had somehow mysteriously appeared on Sanzo's face. So it would seem that there were to be no nightmares to come haunting Sanzo houshi sama.

 The smile on Hakkai's face could not last long. He was still worried about his companion's health. Besides, his worry was not solely the worry of the well-being of a trusted friend and companion. They were more than that. There was a mutual attraction between them that was almost impossible to avoid or ignore. They had spent too much time traveling with each other to enjoy the bliss of the totally ignorant. It was obvious to everyone that Sanzo preferred Hakkai's company when given a choice and vice versa. Furthermore, Hakkai was aware of the state of flirtation that exists between them. The knowing smiles and amusement directed at each other, the banter and teasing that went back and forth effortlessly. However, it was clear that their relationship cannot move beyond that.

Hakkai gave a quiet chuckle. They talked about anything, him and Sanzo. Anything and everything except their feelings for each other. Both were perceptive enough to see the mutual attraction. And both knew each other well enough to know that the mission comes first. Intuitively and intellectually, they understood the importance of this Journey to the West.

Balance was a fragile state of being. The four of them had already been finely attuned to each other so much so they could predict each other's moods and movements. To start a relationship now would be fatal. It would throw the balance in chaos. A relationship was never easy to maintain, even if there was love. There was no time to experience things for the first time or to experiment. They had to focus to the mission.

All of this information was agreed upon – all without Sanzo and Hakkai having to say much at all. Besides, there was too much trauma and pain in their pasts and in their hearts. Both had lost loved ones to violence and it was hard to let things go just like that.

For now, all Hakkai could do was to sit by Sanzo's side and stroke his hair while waiting for him to wake up. His eyes alternating between the monk and the outside world.

No declaration of love. Just this action of waiting and watching and worrying. It was enough really, for now.

It wasn't morning yet, not really. The sky was only lightening up a little when Sanzo opened his eyes. Hakkai was by his bedside. Not surprising at all. The idiot chose to spend the night sleeping in a chair rather than a bed. However, Sanzo could not help but appreciate the things this particular green-eyed brunette had done and will continue to do for him. Sanzo felt warmth fill his being when he let his eyes gaze unshamelessly on Hakkai.  

There were not many who would put up with him voluntarily. He knew that. He was blunt and had a short fuse. For Hakkai to do the things he did and not go insane: it must be true love.

To that, Sanzo gave himself a rare grin. This mission came first. But after it, things would be different. When the mission ends, his life would finally begin. Too much had been left unspoken between them. When things change, Words would finally be said and emotions finally shown.

_Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed my contribution to the 38 Incidents challenge. I am hyper-aware of all the clichés found in the fic, but I couldn't help it. grins Anyways, as per normal, if you liked it please review it! Comments are much appreciated._


End file.
